Thunderstorms and Lego Blocks
by CreapyCreature
Summary: A short story about Scott setting off in search of a missing brother.


_So I'm doing anything and everything in my power to avoid studying for my biometry test and then this happened. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the boys, I just play with them..._

**Thunderstorms and Lego blocks**

Scott sat up with a jolt. But it wasn't the sudden white flash or the deep rumble that shuddered through the Villa that had woken the pilot. Something was amiss on Tracy Island. He pushed the covers off and stood from his bed. He crept down the hall, passing John's door just as another flash of lightning illuminated the hallway.

He pushed against the door of Virgil's room and peered in. Two pale white feet greeted him from his brother's pillow. A further inspection of the ruffled bed revealed the artist's hair sticking out from beneath the covers at the end of the bed. A deafening crack shook through the Villa as lightning ripped at the sky somewhere above the island making Scott grip the doorframe to keep him from jumping, but Virgil didn't even twitch. Satisfied with the steady rise and fall of the covers; Scott pulled out of the room and headed further down the hall.

Gordon's room was a cluttered mess; as usual. The redhead had cocooned himself in his covers. A flash turned everything white for a moment and a low rumble reverberated through the house. Gordon scrunched his face up in a frown and pulled the covers even tighter around his cocoon. Scott moved forward, taking mind not to trip over something, his father would not be too happy if the Field Commander was out of duty due to a broken ankle. He reached the aquanaut's bed and brushed a red curl from his face.

"Shh, it's alright Fish." He whispered and the young man immediately relaxed. Scott stood next to the bed until he was sure that his second youngest brother had fallen into a deeper sleep and then continued his trek through the Villa.

Alan's room was empty. Scott smiled; his big-brother-instincts have yet to let him down. He pulled from the room and started for the living room in search of the missing sibling. There he found a blond form sitting in front of the massive windows looking out onto the raging ocean. A flash from outside made Scott falter in his step as the lightning illuminated the figure that was too slender, too blond to be his baby brother.

John, Scott realized. He had completely forgotten that John was earth side and Alan was manning Thunderbird 5. He could kick himself; he was the one who had co-piloted Thunderbird 3 this morning with Alan to go fetch John. He was the one who piloted the big red rocket back to earth with John in the co-pilot's seat. He had to admit that things had been a quite chaotic the last couple of days, they had four rescues in 72 hours. Scott was exhausted to say the least, but he only now realised how useless his sleep deprived brain had become.

He stood in the middle of the living room. It was not uncommon for John to stay up at night to watch a storm. The astronaut loved thunderstorms almost as much as he loved the stars where he lived for half of the year. Scott hesitated, normally he would have left his immediate younger brother in peace, but there was something about John's posture that had the Field Commander pondering. The platinum-blond head was bowed down, instead of bend back to take in the magnitude of nature's light show.

Scott moved forward, slowly, silently as to not startle the younger man by the window.

"Scott, you know I heard you the moment you left your room." Scott startled slightly at John's words suddenly breaking through the constant patter of the rain against the window.

He sighed and sat down next to John, taking in the colourful chaos of the floor in front of the blond. Bright yellow, red, blue and green Lego's were scattered everywhere. Scott glanced around the living room and his eyes found the large, black crate their mother had bought all those years ago to store their large collection of Lego blocks in.

"Where did you find this?" Scott asked, picking up a Lego man and placing a flight helmet on the little yellow head.

John shrugged; he kept his gaze locked on the blocks he had twirling in his hand. He had stuck two standard sized bricks end-on-end close to the end of one of those very long bricks. He pinched the long brick between his thumb and index finger just below the two standard bricks and moved it through the air above his head.

"Isn't it sad," John said. "How we lose our imagination as we get older." He dropped his hands into his lap, still holding onto the blocks. "20 years ago this would have been a plane, now it just looks like three Lego blocks stuck together."

Scott sat back, looking at his brother; the young man looked up at his only older brother with a pleading expression. They all had bad days; days when the lives lost threatened to overtake those they had saved. One of the four rescues they had in the past three days had been one of the worst for John.

They were called out by a crab boat that was taking a serious beating by a storm off the coast of Denmark. The local coast guard had no ways of reaching them so the Thunderbirds were called in to help. But they were on the other side of the world pulling the last of the survivors from the rubble after an earthquake had ripped through Christchurch. It had taken them an hour longer to reach the crab boat, an hour to long, they were too late and the entire crew of six was lost to the North Sea. John had been in contact with the crew the entire time. They sometimes forgot that John was the voice of hope for their victims, even those lost. He knew every one of the voices that was aboard that crab boat even though his brothers never even got to see the crew.

Scott knew better than to try and comfort his brother in conventional ways. If he addressed to matter head on and tried to get his brother to talk about it, the astronaut would simply close down and nobody would hear from him for days. But now, John had given Scott a platform to stand on whilst he tried to help his brother from the raging waters of his mind. John needed a distraction and that was exactly what he was going to get.

"I heard somewhere that your imagination is like a muscle. You should keep it in shape if you do not want to lose it." Scott said. He picked up two Lego bricks and stuck them together "So, let us exercise!"

_The ending kinda just came to me and I felt like I could leave it there; let you fill in the blanks. Please let me know what you think, thank you for reading._

_CreapyCreature_


End file.
